Collaborations en tout genre
by Dinou
Summary: exemples de collaboration entre agents dans différentes situations


**Titre **: Collaborations en tout genre

**Auteur **: dinou

**Pairing **: Tony Dinozzo, Ziva David

**Rating **: tout public

**Genre **: romance, humour

**Spoiler **: 7x01 (mais c'est très léger, il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer, j'utilise juste le contexte, je ne dévoile rien)

**Résumé **: exemples de collaboration entre agents dans différentes situations

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la série NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans.

**Note de l'auteur **: fic écrite dans le cadre de la reprise de tous les défis sur la communauté LJ «NCIS_fiction », thème : « Collaboration entre agents ».

**Nombre de mots **: 1833

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

La première fois que Ziva David a vu Antony DiNozzo, elle l'avait pris pour un fou furieux, il avait un regard qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il était perdu en plein fantasme. Elle avait fait remarquer sa présence, il avait sursauté et prétendu qu'il était au téléphone, alors Ziva avait saisi une opportunité de rire et lui avait demandé si c'était du téléphone rose.

La première fois que Tony DiNozzo avait vu Ziva David il imaginait Kate, sa collègue tout juste décédée, dans une tenue d'écolière on ne peut plus sexy. Image qui le hantait encore d'ailleurs. Puis il s'était rendu compte de la présence de Ziva, il avait alors fait croire qu'il était au téléphone. Mais elle était maligne, elle ne le croyait pas et avait profité de l'occasion pour le mettre en boite.

La première fois qu'ils avaient dû collaborer n'avaient pas été dans des circonstances favorables : la perte d'une collègue et amie pour l'un, la recherche d'un frère assassin pour l'autre. Ils avaient joué au jeu du chat et de la souris, échangeant café, pizza et quelques mots dans leurs langues d'origine, l'hébreux pour l'une, l'italien pour l'autre.

Cette première collaboration s'était finie dans le deuil pour eux deux, chacun pleurant la perte d'un être cher, mais aucun ne le montrant.

Quand Tony sut que Ziva était mutée au NCIS pour une période indéterminée, bien que peu disposé à laisser une autre personne remplacée son amie disparue, il dût admettre qu'elle était à sa place parmi eux. Elle n'était pas Kate, ni McGuignol, elle était à part et il sentait qu'il venait de trouver son équivalent féminin. Les deux protagonistes décidèrent de ne pas se battre l'un contre l'autre mais de se battre ensemble face aux autres.

Et commença alors une longue collaboration, qui s'étendit à presque tous les domaines. Voyons quelques exemples.

Exemple 1 : Le Bleu, un clavier d'ordinateur et de la glue

Au NCIS, personne n'est à l'abri de l'œil perçant du patron, même ses deux principaux agents. Alors, il faut guetter l'instant propice et agir vite de concert sans dire un mot.  
Et là, une opportunité : pas de patron dans les environs immédiats, un bleu endormi, un clavier et la glue. Alors tout va très vite : ils se lèvent rapidement sans bruit, il se dirige vers la cible, elle lui envoie la glue. Pendant qu'il commet le « méfait », elle fait le guet, prête à le prévenir à la moindre alerte. Une fois un pauvre bleu lié à son clavier par le visage, ils échangent un regard, un sourire ; il range l'arme du crime et chacun reprend sa place et son travail, comme si de rien n'était.  
Le patron revient une heure plus tard et fait sursauter le bleu, qui ne comprend pas pourquoi il est collé au clavier. Les deux collaborateurs ne disent rien, ils sourient, mais ils évitent de regarder trop directement le patron, un seul regard de ce dernier et ils vont avouer sans qu'il ne pose de question. Toutefois une tape sur chacune de leurs têtes leur fait savoir qu'il sait. Mais voir le bleu collé à son clavier vaut bien une tape sur la tête et un regard qui tue du patron.

Exemple 2 : un officier du MOSSAD couvre un agent du NCIS

Il est là, il raconte des bêtises, fouille dans la vie privée de la seule personne qu'il ne faut pas chatouiller. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas le faire, elle lui dit de ne pas le faire, mais il ne l'écoute pas, il a besoin de savoir.  
Et au milieu d'une hypothèse on ne peut plus stupide, elle change de sujet et recommence à parler boulot, il comprend et essaie de la suivre, espérant ne pas s'être fait repérer. Mais une tape sur la tête lui fait comprendre qu'il s'est fait repérer, mais ce qu'il n'a pas prévu c'est qu'elle aussi en reçoit une. Elle l'a couvert, il l'a découvert.  
Elle est surprise par la punition venue du supérieur, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber.

Exemple 3 : un agent du NCIS, un officier du MOSSAD et une pizza.

Ils décident après une longue mission de passer la soirée ensemble. En fait, ils profitent de l'occasion pour préparer leur prochaine attaque sur un bleu.  
La serveuse de la pizzeria les prend pour un couple, ils démentent, ils sont justes collègues, peut être bien amis mais certainement pas un couple. Elle hausse les sourcils, les conduit cependant dans l'endroit le plus reculé du restaurant, le plus romantique.  
Elle les observe, il se montre galant, mais pas assez pour que ça se voie trop. Ils complotent, échangent des pics. Pour la serveuse c'est un drôle de moyen de communication, mais après tout pourquoi pas. La femme prend la carte des boissons, lui celle des plats, et ils commandent tout de suite, ils n'en ont pas parlé entre eux, ils connaissent les goûts de l'autre.  
Et reprend le complot et les rires.  
A la fin de la soirée, ils jouent à « caillou, papier, ciseau » pour savoir qui va payer la note, il perd, mais la serveuse a l'impression qu'il le fait exprès. Mais elle ne sait pourquoi, elle ne pourrait en être sûre.  
Ils quittent le restaurant toujours en riant.  
La serveuse apprend par une autre serveuse que c'est « LE » client qui flirte avec toutes les filles quand il vient ici, pourtant là il n'a rien tenté.  
Pas en couple, tu parles !  
Qu'est ce donnerait cette serveuse pour trouver un homme qui lui corresponde comme ça…

Exemple 4 : à la vie, à la mort

Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est là, dans cette situation, avec elle Mais pourquoi l'avait-il suivi lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'aller désamorcer cette bombe ? Il le sait pourquoi, c'est sa coéquipière, alors il va avec elle, espérant qu'elle sait vraiment ce qu'elle fait.  
Il observe les gestes de la jeune femme, elle agit avec précaution mais elle a aussi peur que lui, même si elle ne le montre pas. Alors il commence à raconter ses âneries à propos du décolleté de la jeune femme. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ça ne l'énerve pas, son babillage l'aide à rester calme.  
Elle désamorce la bombe, et ferme son gilet jusqu'au cou : d'accord c'était dans le but de l'aider, mais il ne saurait pas de si tôt ce qu'il avait manqué !

Exemple 5 : un agent du NCIS, un officier du MOSSAD et une mission sous couverture

Encore une fois, ils incarnent un couple marié pour une mission sous couverture. Il se fait passer pour un officier de marine, elle pour sa belle épouse qui l'attend bien sagement à la maison. Elle avait essayé de faire comprendre à son supérieur que ce n'était pas un rôle pour elle, mais on ne lui avait pas donné le choix.  
Elle avait craint encore une fois que cette mission soit un vrai cauchemar, mais cette fois-ci, au contraire tout se passait bien. Ils avaient même réussi à instaurer une routine. Et ça avait été effarant tellement ça s'était fait naturellement. Il se lève avant elle le matin (après tout, elle n'a pas à bouger, pourquoi se lèverait-elle aux aurores), il prépare le café et va prendre une douche. Quand elle pointe le bout de son nez dans la cuisine, le café et quelques pancakes l'attendent gentiment. Le soir, quand il rentre, ils se racontent leur journée. Pendant qu'elle cuisine, il met la table et prévoit le film pour la suite de la soirée. Une fois le repas terminée, il débarrasse et met les couverts sales dans le lave-vaisselle, elle nettoie rapidement le plan de travail de la cuisine. Ensuite, chacun armé d'une tasse de café, ils se dirigent vers le salon et regardent un film, tout en riant.  
A la fin de la mission, ils se font convoquer dans le bureau du directeur. On leur fait comprendre que s'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux qui dépasse du cadre professionnel, ils vont avoir des problèmes, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi on leur fait cette remarque.

Exemple 6 : un agent du MOSSAD secouru par un agent du NCIS

Il n'a pas de nouvelles d'elle. Il commence à se faire du souci. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils ont un différent, pas la première fois qu'ils se font la tête, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle ne lui donne pas de ses nouvelles d'une quelconque manière, par n'importe quel intermédiaire, surtout que lui est à Washington D.C., elle a Tel-Aviv. Il guette, anxieux, un coup de fil, un email, quelque chose, mais rien ne vient.  
Finalement, après des semaines, il sait : elle est prisonnière, tout le monde la croit perdue. Mais lui ne peut pas le croire, il sent qu'elle est toujours en vie et qu'elle attend juste qu'il vienne la sortir de ce mauvais pas.  
Ils ont déjà connu ce genre de situation.  
Et même quand elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas de son aide, il sait lui que c'est là qu'elle en a le plus besoin. Il n'a pas besoin de dire grand-chose pour convaincre le patron et le bleu, eux aussi sont inquiets. Ils partent tous la chercher, un plan est en place. Ils arrivent enfin et la délivre. Des choses sont dites pendant cette mission de secours, mais personne une fois rentré ne veut en parler. Ils ne sont pas encore prêts, mais certaines choses ont changé, d'autres sont immuables comme leur amitié, quoi que...

Exemple 7 : jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare

Les choses finissent fatalement par changer avec les années, surtout avec les gens dont on est le plus proche.  
Il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence et accepter la nouvelle donne.  
Chacun avait souffert d'une relation, lui avec la fille d'un dangereux marchand d'arme, elle avec un agent du MOSSAD.  
Alors ils avaient l'un comme l'autre dû réapprendre à faire confiance, à ne plus être méfiant au moindre comportement qu'ils jugeaient suspects.  
Ils avaient franchi une étape ensemble : le premier baiser.  
Puis tout s'était vite enchaîné : les rendez-vous après le travail, les premières nuits, les menaces du patron si le personnel empiétait sur le professionnel, la mise en ménage et enfin la demande en mariage.  
Finalement toutes ces années à n'être que des amis furent très utiles au couple, ils n'avaient pas besoin de perdre du temps pour apprendre à se connaître, ils n'avaient pas peur de montrer leurs facettes cachées, ils n'avaient pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre.  
Et toutes ces années de collaboration avaient permis de préparer le mariage en quelques semaines, ce n'était pas un grand mariage, seuls leurs amis, et qui étaient pour eux leur famille, étaient présents. Ils s'étaient unis civilement uniquement, ne voulant pas que des problèmes religieux viennent tout gâcher.  
Et à partir de ce moment leur collaboration serait jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Fin.

Alors, que pensez vous de ce texte ?

A bientôt

Dinou !


End file.
